The Chosen One
by Metron99
Summary: On a mission to rescue Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi from General Grievous on Felucia.. Ahsoka Tano, Yoda and the Clones get some help from an unexpected ally: a Green Lantern. STAR WARS/GREEN LANTERN, AhsokaxOC


**Star Wars copyright George Lucas**

**Green Lantern copyright DC Comics**

* * *

**[Republic Star Destroyer, Near Felucia Space]**

Ahsoka Tano gazed out the window of the bridge overlooking the jungle planet of Felucia.

the young togruta jedi swallowed hard, feeling nervous.

the Cyborg commander of the Separatist Droid Army, 'General Grievous'  
was currently launching a full-scale assault on the planet, for reasons currently unknown.

Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker were already on the planet, leading a squadron of Clonetroopers against him.

Ahsoka had hoped they could handle themselves.  
but, recently, the Republic Army recieved a distress call coming from Felucia..

and, it was on the JEDI Frequency.

Something must've went wrong..horribly wrong.  
NOW, Ahsoka (aided by Master Yoda) were being dispatched to deal with the situation.

Ahsoka didn't like it..not one little bit.

"We're nearing the planet NOW, sir." said Captain Rex

the short green elderly jedi nodded.

"Answer our calls, still they haven't?"

"no, sir."

Yoda made a soft noise in his throat.

"hmm..troubling, that is."

Ahsoka couldn't stop herself from frowning.

Obi-Wan was considered one of the BEST Jedi's alive today.  
with Anakin (the So-Called "Chosen One") coming at a close second.

Ahsoka didn't even want to consider the worst reason why they haven't called..  
but, it wasn't unlikely for a skilled Jedi to fall.

Yoda took noticed of Ahsoka's 'spaced-out' look.

"in turmoil, i sense you are.."

Ahsoka broke out of her deep thoughts.

"Wa-What?"

Yoda eyed the Togruta Padawan.

"Scared..you are?"

Ahsoka exhaled sharply, still frowning.

"a little..yeah."

"don't be."

Yoda looked out at the window, gazing at the approaching planet.

"Fear, Anger, Despair..all are traits of The Dark Side."

"i know, I Know!  
but..i can't help it: i'm worried.

we have No Idea what going on down there.  
or, WHY Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker haven't contacted us!"

"Know, we will..SOON."

Ahsoka exhaled.  
she then turned and walked off.

she briefly looked back at Master Yoda.  
and, once she saw that he was still staring at at Felucia..

..She quickly ran out of the Bridge, and into the long empty hall.

She ducked into a dark corridor, her back against the wall.  
breathing hard, she exhaled sharply..then, reached for a Holocron.

she quickly pressed the activation button..  
and, pressed a button, initiating 'speed dial'

after a few minutes..somebody answered.  
there was no holo-image, just an audio wave.

(("hello?")) said a male voice

"Allen?, i-it's ME: Ahsoka."

(("Ahsoka?!")) exclaimed Allen, surprised

(("Why are you calling?  
shouldn't you be "working."))

Ahsoka sighed softly, frowning.

"i-i am..but, i think i may need you're help." said Ahsoka, her voice shakey

there was a pause..then, Allen spoke again.

(("what's wrong, 'soka?"))

"it's Obi-Wan and Anakin.."

(("go on, what about them?"))

"G-General Grievous, the commander of the Separatist Droid Army  
launched an assault on the planet Felucia, and Masters Kenobi and Skywalker went to stop him.

but..that was HOURS ago, w-we lost contact with them.  
and, it doesn't look like Separatist Hold over the planet as Weakened."

Ahsoka paused for a moment..then, spoke again.

"I-I'm with Master Yoda.  
we're leading a mission to try and 'find them'  
and, if need be: take over their mission in liberating Felucia."

Ahsoka wiped a small tear from her eye.

"Allen..i'm not sure if we can do this alon-"

(("Yeah..i hear ya'  
Don't Worry, Ahsoka: i'm on my way."))

Ahsoka smiled, feeling a little hope.

"thank you."

(("and, Ahsoka.."))

"Y-Yes, Allen?!"

(("it's okay that you're afraid.  
just don't let it consume you."))

Ahsoka nodded.

"i know..i'll try."

a clicking sound emitnated from the Holocron followed by the words: TRANSMISSION ENDED.

Ahsoka exhaled as she lowered the holocron.

"get here soon, allen..we NEED you're light."

**[Planet Felucia, Separatist Base]**

Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker were both restrained in some kind of energy device.  
their arms and legs both locked in an "X" formation.

"well, this is another fine mess you've gotten us into." said Obi-Wan

Akakin smirked.

"sorry, master."

at that moment, they heard a clanking sound.

it sounded like footsteps.

sure enough, both Jedi were greeted by none other than General Grievous.

"heh-heh-heh..Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker." began Grievous, his voice Deep and Mechanical

"Bah, Jedi Scum!"

"likewise, i'm sure." said Anakin, smirking

Grievous growled, then turned a dial on a console.  
this caused both Anakin and Obi-Wan to get PAINFULLY surged by energy.

"GRRRRRRR!"

"GAAAAAAHHH!"

Grievous snickered, then turned the energy down.  
Obi-Wan exhaled, breathing hard..then, looked at his apprentice.

"a-anakin..this is just a thought but, it may not be 'wise' to insult our captor.  
especially if he has access to the contols to our TORTURE DEVICE!"

"s-sorry..couldn't help myself."

General Grievous approached his prisoners.  
he then reached into his cloak, pulling out and flashing Two Lightsabers.

"look Familiar?" said Grievous, mockingly

Anakin scowled at the cyborg.

"Your Lightsabers will make an Exellent Addition to my "collection."

Grievous put them back in his cloak.  
he then returned his gaze back to the two Jedi's.

"Normally, i wouldn't hesitate to end you're pathetic existance..  
but, you two may have 'secrets'..which could benefit the Separatist Army."

Anakin scowled at Grevious.

"i got a better idea.  
why don't YOU tell us what you're doing on Felucia.  
and, i might 'consider' not reducing you to scrap when i get free."

Obi-Wan hung his head.

"oh, no.."

Grievous growled then, walked back to the console and turned the dial again.

"GRRRR!"

"GRAAAAHHH!"

Grievous turned the dial back.  
Obi-Wan then eyed Anakin once again.

"don't you EVER listen to me!?"

Grievous returned to the Jedi.

"now..back to-"

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

**BOOOOOOM!"**

The ground suddenly began to tremble.

"WHAT ON MUSTAFAR WAS THAT!?" exclaimed Grievous, shouting angrily

Grievous looked to a colored copper droid.

(("We're under attack by Republic Forces, sir.")) began the droid

(("one Star destroyer was sighted near the planet.  
and, an entire squadron is being dispatched in Sector Twelve."))

Anakin snickered.

"you're gonna get it now, Grievous."

"SHUT UP!" snapped Grievous, punching Anakin in the gut

Grievous then looked back to the droid.

"Assemble the Strike Force!  
i want thos clones and their jedi generals ANNIHILATED!"

(("yes, sir."))

**[Felucian Fields]**

Republic Dropships hovered down above ground and, opened their doors, letting out Troopers and Assualt Vehicles.

Ahsoka and Yoda stood in the middle of the area with when was Captain Rex and Commander Cody.

(("General..we've identified the location of Generals Skywalker and Kenobi."))

Ahsoka looked at the Clonetrooper.

"w-where are they, Commander Cody?"

(("their COMM Signals are coming from a Separatist Structure.  
a Base, no doubt..in the middle of the jungles west of here."))

(("yeah..but, enemy presence is above average  
and, all the defence systems make a direct assault d*mn-near impossible.")) added Captain Rex

"a path to victory, there Always is..find it, we must."

Ahsoka nodded.

"Master Yoda is right.

if Obi-Wan and Anakin are there, then they MUST be alive.  
so, our primary objectice is clear: we need to find a way past that blockade and rescue them."

(("Affirmative.")) said Commander Cody

**BOOOOOOOOOM!**

the ground trembled from the distant explosions.

the group looked and saw approaching droid armies.  
as well as tanks and gunships, all firing on the clonetroopers.

"to cover, we must go..  
at a tactical disadvantage, we are." said Yoda

(("The general's right.  
All Units, FALL BACK, NOW!")) commanded Cody

Ahsoka, Yoda, Capt. Rex, Comm. Cody and, several other troopers ran back to their perimeter.

a clonetrooper activated the defence shields blocking off blaster fire with the wall of blue energy.

(("Generals, if we don't figure out a way pass that enemy wave  
then, it'll be 'US' who need a rescue, not Skywalker and Kenobi.")) said Cody

Ahsoka's expression remained firm.

"don't lose hope.  
i have a feeling that the tide will turn in 'our' favor, soon enough."

(("i hope you're right, general.")) said Rex

at that moment..something caught a clonetrooper's eye.

(("GENERALS, LOOK!: UP IN THE SKY!"))

Everyone looked up and saw a distant green light.  
the light appeared to get brighter as the seconds went by.

Ahsoka then smiled.

(("You think it's some kind of Super Laser?!")) questioned a Trooper

(("i don't think so, kid.  
it doesn't look like any Republic Weapon that I'VE ever seen.")) replied Cody

Comm. Cody looked to Capt. Rex.

(("Think it's Separatist?"))

Yoda narrowed his eyes, scowling.

"no..a Weapon, it is not.  
Alive, it is..and, Powerful."

the Unknown Green Light soon entered the Planet.  
the mysterious light then fired several shots..at the Separatist Droid Army.

the shots were Bright Green, and felt almost like Dropship Guns.  
each shot obliterate a group of droids, reducing them to scrap.

Capt. Rex looked on at this.

(("well..whatever it is: it appears to be On Our Side."))

the light then hovered in place above the battlefield.  
it's glow dimmed, revealing that it was indeed a 'living creature'

actually, it was a Man..a young man.  
and, wore a Green-and-Black armored uniform (almost like a Soldier.)

he lacked a helmet, but no one could see his face clearly (though, he appeared to be Human.)

the Separatist Tanks and aimed their cannons at him.

(("FIRE!")) ordered a Droid

the Tanks and Droids fired their Guns and Cannons at the figure.

but, a transparent sphere of green energy just appeared around his body  
and, protected him from each of the shots, which rippled off the sphere.

as soon as they stopped firing, the sphere disappeared.  
the figure's hand began to glow, shooting a green energy stream from it.

at the end of the stream, a round, spherical object slowly formed.  
spikes then protruded from the ball, forming what looked like an oversized flail.

(("wait..is he gonna-"))

the figure reeled up..then, slammed the flail HARD againt the tank.  
the tank was devastated, exploding in a firing blaze upon impact.

(("D*MN!")) exclaimed a trooper, shocked and stunned

the figure flung the solid energy flail up, which floated in the air.  
he then swung it down on the other tank, destroying it as well.

the figure then looked at a Separatist gunships.  
it then morphed it's flail construct..into a giant buzzsaw.

the 'blade' spud rapidly, making a loud shrill sound.  
the figure then used it, and cut straight through the gunships, severing them.

the construct then faded, and the figure flew downward and SLAMMED against the ground.  
destroying several battle droids, and sending others flying through the air.

(("AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!")) screamed a droid

the Clonetropper squad (and, Ahsoka and Yoda) got a better look at their rescuer.

and, he was noneother than 'Allen Prescott'  
an Ambassador from a far off (and, Unknown Galaxy.)

(("is that..The AMBASSADOR!?")) exclaimed a Clonetrooper

(("Sure looks like it."))

Yoda stroked his chin, pondering this.  
though, Ahsoka just smiled, feeling confident.

a squad of Battle Droids suddenly surrounded Prescott.

(("HALT!, Serrender, ot be Des-AAAAAAAAAHHHH!"))

Allen fired a beam of green energy, which cut through a line of Droids.  
he quickly circled around, sweeping the area with his beam and destroying the surrounded droids.

(("RETREAT!, RETREEEEAT!")) exclaimed a Droid

the Droid Army soon fell back, retreating back into the jungle.

(("Their retreating..WE DID IT!")) exclaimed a Clonetrooper

The troopers cheered for a moment.

(("SETTLE DOWN!")) ordered Capt. Rex

(("our mission isn't completed, yet."))

Allen soon relaxed, the glow on his Green Ring subsiding.  
Ahsoka soon ran over to Allen, followed by Yoda, Rex and Cody.

Allen remained still..but, spoke none-the-less.

"When you said that you might need my help..i didn't think it would be THIS Soon." said Allen, finally

Ahsoka exhaled.

"s-sorry, allen.  
We did our best, but..they caught us off-guard."

Allen chuckled.  
then, turned and faced the Togruta Jedi.

"forget it.  
I'm here now, and that's all that matters."

(("SIR..")) began Rex, his tone stern

Allen looked to the Clone Captain.

(("I believe you owe us an immediat debriefing, sir."))

(("Yeah..like where that uniform of you'rs cam from.  
and, the meaning of that insignia on you're chestplate.")) added Cody

Allen looked at his green chestplate which bore the symble of a 'Green Lantern' on it.

"They'll be plenty of time for explainations LATER.  
to my knowledge, we have Two Jedi's in need of inmediate rescue."

"Correct, he is." began Yoda

"Rescue Skywalker and Kenobi, we do first.  
Question the 'Ambassador', we do later."

Allen faced the Clone Troopers.

"So, what seems to be the situation?"

(("We've identified and located the generals.  
they're being kept in some Separatist Stronghold somewhere within the jungle.")) began Comm. Cody

(("Using Probes, we've pinpointed it's location.  
but, we've also detected considerable resistance.")) added Capt. Rex

"What kind, exactly?"

(("Motion Sensitive Landmines, Fully-Automatic Laser Turrets  
Super Battle Droid patrolled checkpoints, and the mother of all security at the base itself."))

"hmm, somebody definetly doesn't want visitors." said Allen, wit in his voice

Allen then got serious.

"Okay, here's how we're going to do this..

I'll go on ahead and clear a path for you guys.  
while i blast through, all you need to do is follow and pick off whatever i leave behind."

(("Sounds like a plan.")) said Capt. Rex

"good. then-"

(("but, we'd feel better if you took some backup.")) said Comm. Cody

"I'm not going to risk any Clone Lives.  
you guys are Good, but this strategy would kill you." said Allen, sternly

Ahsoka then stepped up.

"then, i'll come with you.  
I am a Jedi, not a Clone Trooper."

Allen showed disapproval of this.

"you'd better be sure, Tano.  
Force Power or Not, you'll likely be killed."

"a Jedi knows No fear." said Yoda

Allen scowled.

"you SHOULD: it keeps you alive, longer."

after a brief moment..Allen exhaled.

"Alright..Fine, you'll be my back-up.  
just exercise caution, and keep behind me at All Times."

Ahsoka nodded.

"Understood."

Allen turned back at Yoda and the Clones.

"Remain here while me and Ahsoka do our job.  
when it's safe to enter the jungle, we'll signal you."

(("Affirmative, sir."))

Allen's body glowed with a faint green aura.  
he he levitated, he flew towards the jungle.

Ahsoka drew out her lightsaber, ignited it and, followed him closely behind.

Once they disappeared into the jungles, Cody spoke up.

(("think they'll make it?"))

Rex was silent..then, spoke.

(("after what i just saw..Count On It."))

**[The Felucian Jungles]**

Allen and Ahsoka ventured deeper into the jungles of Felucia.

the tree trunks her huge, and some branched resembled 'highways'  
and, the lush plantlife looked so..exotic.

Ahsoka couldn't help but feel overwelmed at the colors and shapes.

"wooow..this place is amazing." said Ahsoka, pausing to look around

"try to stay focused." began Allen, lowering down to her

"This place may look beautiful but, hidden dangerous lurk within it."

Ahsoka looked to Allen.

"Oh, you mean the Separatists?"

Allen shook his head, a stern look on his face.

"no, my studies have shown that the local wildlife, plantlife and even inhabitants are quite deadly."

Allen looked right at Ahsoka.

"Grievous set up some tight security around his new stronghold.  
but, i doubt it was meant for the Republic forces."

before Ahsoka could answer, she and Allen heard rustling sounds.  
they quickly looked around, hearing noise coming from all directions.

Ahsoka ignited her green lightsaber while Allen just charged his ring, which glowed bright green.

"are those..tinnies?" asked Ahsoka, nervously

"i doubt it." said Allen

"even Droid Commandos don't move that fast.  
and, even if they did, their not suppose to make that much noise."

suddenly, a large tendril wrapped around Ahsoka's waist  
tightened around her, and jerked her high up with lightning fast speed.

the attack was so sudden, that Ahsoka dropped her lightsaber.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**"

Allen looked and saw Ahsoka dangling high in the air.

"AHSOKAAA!"

at that moment..something emerged from the dense plantlife.  
it looked like a giant flower bud..with a mouth full of razor sharp teeth.

it brought Ahsoka to it's "face."  
it opened it's mouth, dripping with saliva.

despite being a Jedi..Ahsoka was terrified.

"OH-NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

before the creature could chomp down on her..  
it began to get bombarded with green energy shots.

Ahsoka looked, and saw Allen.  
who fired a green stream, with shaped into a buzzsaw blade.

Allen quickly cut into the vine-like tendril with fell, somewhat freeing Ahsoka from her grim fate.

the creature screamed out in pain then, finally retreated back into the dense jungle.

Allen looked back at Ahsoka, who was still caught.

he quickly ran over and untied her.  
Ahsoka immediatly embraced Allen, crying softly.

"OH, THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!  
i..i thought i was gonna (choke, sob)"

"hey-hey..it's Okay."

Ahsoka finally part, looking down.  
her shock and terror was now replaced with embarassment..and, shame.

"i'm..i'm sorry.  
i really shouldn't of did that.

a Jedi isn't suppose to have fear.  
i..i have shamed myself."

Allen gently tought Ahsoka's face.

"ahsoka..everyone feels scared, sometimes."

Ahsoka looked at him.

"but, not YOU.  
you're NEVER scared!"

"i was just now."

Ahsoka's eyes widened.

"but..But, y-you're Ring!  
you told me that Will powers it and, that fear weakens you're powe-"

"Not when Fear motivates your Will.

see..that's what you and the Jedi don't get.  
Fear doesn't necessarily make you Weak, or turn you Dark.

Sometimes when you're afraid for the safety of a loved one  
you gain the strength to overcome you're own personal fears..and, find the courage to act."

Allen then took Ahsoka's hand and helped her up onto her feet.

"My ring didn't choose me because i was Fearless, Ahsoka..  
i was chosen because i had the inner strength to overcome my fears."

Ahsoka looked down, exhaling.

"i wish i had you're courage, allen."

Allen smiled.

"you already do, Ahsoka.

you're rushing into Grievous Lair to save Anakin and Obi-Wan  
despite knowing the dangers that await you..and, WHO we'll have to face when we get there."

Ahsoka then looked at Allen.

"Y-Yeah, but i-!"

"Shhh.." said Allen, placing his finger on her lips

Allen then used his ring's energy and, levitated Ahsoka's deactivated lightsaber into his hand.

he then handed Ahsoka back her weapon.

"TRY not to drop this, again."

Ahsoka smiled sheepishly, blushing bright red  
she then took the lightsaber, gripping the hilt tightly.

"sorry."

"Leeet's just keep moving.  
according to my database, we're pretty darn close to Rancor Territory."

Ahsoka nodded.  
the two then resumed their long journey through the jungle.

**[Felucian Battlefield, Hours Later]**

Yoda was sitting crossed legged, apparently meditating.

as the Clone Troopers readied for the battle that was coming.  
Captain Rex walked over to Commander Cody.

(("so.."))

Cody looked at Rex.

(("so, what?"))

(("What's you're opinion on Prescott?"))

Cody polished his rifle.

(("He couldn't of arrived at a better time.  
i was almost certain that those clankers had us-"))

(("that's NOT what i was asking, sir."))

Cody looked back at the Clone Captain.

(("Alright..i admit it: he caught me by surprise.")) began Cody

(("I know of Jedi, there not too hard to figure out.  
but, i really don't get what Prescott is..or, how he did what he did."))

Rex paused for a moment..then, spoke to his "brother" once more.

(("That outfit he was wearing..it looked like a soldier's uniform."))

(("yeah..could be.  
though, Prescott was the LAST person that i'd expect to be a 'soldier."))

Rex knew that Cody was refering to Allen Prescott previously acting as an Ambassador for an Unknown Galaxy.

basicly, making him some kind of Politician, like Senator Amadala.

though, it was pretty obvious that he was no mere Ambassador.

(("so, why the deception?")) asked Rex

Cody looked at Rex..then, back to his weapon.

(("beats me.  
but, he's gonna have ALOT of explaining to do come the next debriefing."))

Cody looked at Rex, again.

(("like for instance: the significance of that Symbol on his armor.  
if he IS some kind of soldier, then what military does it stand for?"))

Rex paused for a moment, thinking.

(("i don't know, Commander..  
but, whatever army it is..i certainly like it.

and, if every soldier gets to do stuff like that  
then i'm signing Me, and most of my squadron up for tryouts."))

(("We don't even know the first thing about this 'military.'))

(("he saved us from the Sepies, Commander.  
whatever he's apart of, they can't be all bad."))

Cody looked away.

(("i don't know, captain..  
we're suppose to fighting for the Republic Army.  
and, getting involved with some other 'army' seems-"))

(("With all due respect, Commander.  
you really need to look beyond Regulations and Protocol.

we're at WAR.  
and, in this War, we need all the help we can get.

Besides..sooner or later, the "Clone War" will be over.  
and, when that happens..what'll happen to Us?, and our Brothers?!"))

Cody looked at Rex.

(("We're Soldiers..born and bred.  
our only purpose to to fight, our goal is to win.

now, i don't know about you but, i'm not planning on 'retiring' anytime soon."))

before Cody could respond to this he two clones noticed a green light shooting in the far off sky.

the light exploded in a blinding flash, like a Flare.

(("GENERAL!"))

Yoda opened his eyes, looking up at the sky.

the elderly jedi smiled.

"(light chuckled)..signaled us, they have." began Yoda, as he stood up

"join with them..we must."

**[Meanwhile, at the Separatist Stronghold]**

Ahsoka and Allen were in a heavy fight with WAVES of various Battle Droids.

as Ahsoka deflected their blaster fire with her Lightsaber Allen was firing green energy shots at them.

while initally sucessful, the sheer numbers was becoming overwelming.

as more and more droids marched in..Ahsoka got worried.

"ALLEN..i hate to say this, but-"

"YEAH!, i know!"

Allen finally shot summoned a TALL and WIDE solid energy wall.  
the barrier sepperated him and Ahsoka from the droids, protecting them.

the droids fired their weapons at the green wall.  
and, while the barrier held..it was clearing getting damaged.

"Ther's NO WAy we're getting through all that!" exclaimed Ahsoka

"not without the Clones!"

Allen scowled.

"given how long it took US to get here..  
it'll be about Half an Hour until they arrive."

Ahsoka saw more of the green energy wall chipping away.

"i'm..i'm not sure we'll last that long."

Allen closed his hands, his head hung low.  
he finally exhaled loudly, Ahsoka could since that he was "troubled."

"right..then, i have no choice."

Ahsoka looked at him.

"what?"

Allen didn't answer, he just aimed his fist and, fired another stream of green energy.

This Time, he opened up a "tear" in the air.  
creating but looked like a small portal.

he reached into it..and, pulled out a Green Object.

it looked like a Lantern with bright green energy glowing within it.

Ahsoka recognized it as Allen's 'Power Battery'

as the tear closed, Allen held onto his power battery.

he then looked at Ahsoka.

"ahsoka..i'm about to do something incredibly stupid and dangerous.  
but, assuming it works: i'll not only wipe out this strike force, but open a way inside the stronghold."

Ahsoka stared at Allen, her eyes wide.

"wa-what are you saying?"

Allen looked at his Lantern..then, back at Ahsoka.

"as you know, this Power Battery i use to recharge my ring.  
because of it's near-limitless energy, i have to keep it in a pocket dimension for safe keeping.

but, if siphon the energy from my power battery.  
and, channel it through my ring: i'll show these guys some REAL firepower."

Ahsoka froze, stunned at what Allen was telling her.

"i-isn't that..risky?"

"oh, yeah." said Allen

"so Risky and Dangerous, that i'm technichally not allowed to do it.  
in fact..i heard that a Lantern died using this very tactic."

NOW, Ahsoka was worried.

"D-DIED!?"

Ahsoka grabbed Allen's arm.

"Allen, NO, you ca-!"

**CA-CRACK!**

a large chunk of the Wall Barrier fell apart.

"Ahsoka, I HAVE NO CHOICE!" snapped Allen

"even if we COULD wait for the Clones to arrive  
Skywalker and Kenobi are STILL in there with General Grievous.

we CAN'T wait any longer!  
the longer their in there, the MORE their lives are in danger."

Ahsoka's eyes got moist.

"but..but-"

"ahsoka..please: i have to do this.

a Green Lantern puts the needs of others FIRST, and his own needs LAST.  
and, we protect and preserve life..even at the risk of our own."

Ahsoka looked at Allen, her expression unreadable.

then, she finally spoke.

"a jedi's first concern is to preserve life." said Ahsoka, solomely

Allen nodded.

"yes..'we' do."

Ahsoka closed her eyes, tears falling.  
she then nodded silently, doing her best to hold back her sobs.

Allen exhaled sharply, not liking this.

"i'll..t-try to open up a clear path for you.  
j-just in case i don't survive this."

Ahsoka opened her eyes and looked at Allen.

"you'll survive..i have faith in you."

Allen smiled weakly at her.  
then, Ahsoka grabbed his shoulders.

"but..in case you do die."

Ahsoka closed her eyes..and, kissed Allen deeply on his lips.

once she finally part..Allen smiled.  
he touched her chin and looked at her.

"may the f-force..be with you." said Ahsoka, her voice shakey

Allen smiled.

"it always is."

with that, Allen's body glowed and, he flew up over the barrier and landed on the other side.

as the droids fired upon him Allen gripped power battery, focusing all his power.

Ahsoka watched, clenching her hands together.  
she swallowed hard, hoping..praying for a miracle.

"_in brightest day..in blackest night.._" began Allen, whispering his oath

"_emotion, yet peace._  
_ignorance, yet knowledge._" whispered Ahsoka, reciting her jedi code

"_no evil..shall escape my sight._"

"_passion, yet serenity._  
_chaos, yet harmony._"

"_let those who worship..evil's might._"

Allen's body began to glow brighter  
his green energy becoming flame like, his eyes glowing full green.

Ahsoka shut her eyes tight, tears streaming down her cheek.

"_death..yet the Force._"

"_beware my power...**GREEN LANTERN'S LIIIIIIIGHT!**_"

Allen's body glowed bright green.  
he glowed with the intensity of a sun going supernova.

Ahsoka had to shield her eyes due to the blinding light.

as Allen's body surged with raw power  
he unleashed a powerful explisive burst, followed by pulsing waves.

thousands of droids were disintegrated by this massive attack.  
those left functioning were heavily damaged, and were mafunctioning.

Ahsoka finally looked, amazed at what she was seeing.

Allen didn't look like a mere man anymore.  
to her, he looked like like some emerald god.

and, that he coudld easily shatter the entire planet..with a mere thought  
(Ahsoka feared that with his power at such a high level..he probably could.)

Allen then looked to the stronghold, his eyes sparking with unstable energy.  
he then levitated upwards, his body still surging with green energy.

his body then flared up, charging up with power.  
Allen then aimed his ring arm..and, unleashed a powerful energy blast.

the beam looked like a space station super laser.  
and, when it impacted the structure..Ahsoka felt the ground shake.

she looked, and saw a huge gaping hole in the building  
the edged of which were white hot and smoking green.

Ahsoka's jaw dropped.  
stunned, and hardly believing what she just saw.

Allen finally dropped his Lantern Power Battery.  
as soon as he did, the green energy surging from his body weakened.

with his power levels returned to normal..  
Allen dropped out of the air, hitting the ground with a THUD.

with the energy wall/barrier gone Ahsoka quickly ran over to Allen's side.

"oh, no...No, ALLEN!"

Ahsoka knelt down to Allen's motionless body.  
she propted him up, holding him close to her.

Allen's eyes were closed.  
and, he was disturbingly still.

Ahsoka feared the worst.

"no..no, it can't be."

fear and dread began to overtake Ahsoka.

"wake up, allen..WAKE UP!, please."

Allen made no response.

Ahsoka's eyes welled up with tears.  
she held him close to her chest, embracing him tightly.

as tears streamed down her face  
Ahsoka shook her head, refusing to accept this to be Allen's demise.

"no..no, i won't lose you..I WON'T!"

Ahsoka laid Allen down and placed her hand on his chest.  
she then closed her eyes, focusing all her will and power over the force.

"heal..HEAL."

after a what felt like hours (actually minutes)  
Ahsoka felt Allen's chest rising and falling slowly.

the Togruta opened her eyes, looking down at him.

"allen?!"

the Green Lantern finally opened his eyes slowly.  
his vision was blurry at first..but, soon cleared.

he saw Ahsoka face..staring at him.

"ohhh..d-did i win?"

Ahsoka teared up, then hugged Allen tightly.

"ooh!, g-guess i did."

Ahsoka finally parted, allowing Allen to get up.  
the human groaned, holding his head.

"are you alright?"

"yeah..j-just feeling a little light headed, that's all."

Allen looked over at his lone Power Battery.

he exhaled, then walked over to it.  
picking the lantern up, he looked at it for a minute.

Ahsoka stood by him.

"remind me NEVER to do that, again." said Allen

"I shouldn't have to." said Ahsoka, sternly

Allen finally summoned the dimensional tear again.  
placing the Power Battery within it, he closed it up.

Allen then looked at his fist.

"Ring, power levels."

(("**99.9%.**")) replied the Ring's female voice

"hmm, well THAT should be enough."

Allen looked over at the gaping hole in the building.

then, he looked back at Ahsoka.

"well..ladies first."

**[Separatist Stronghold]**

"RRRRRRRAAAAAARR!"

General Grievous pouded on a control panel, damaging it.

"Droids, REPORT!  
is 'ANYONE' THERE!?"

Anakin couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"what's wrong, Grievious?  
feeling SCARED now that you're droids are nothing but scrap."

"anakin, PLEASE."

Grievious growled, approaching the Jedi Knight.  
he then grappeled his neck, clamping his metallic hand around his throat.

"you..i shall kill NOW."

Grievous reached for a Lightsaber..

KA-BOOOOOOM!

Grievous looked to a smoking hole across the room.

"WHO DARES!?"

from out of the thick, black smoke..came Ahsoka Tano her green lightsaber ignited, and gripped firmly in front of her.

"Another JEDI!?" exclaimed Grievous, outraged

Anakin smiled.

"Good to see you, Snips.  
i knew i could count on you."

Ahsoka smiled at her 'Master'

"Anytime, Skyguy."

Obi-Wan was less than thrilled.

"Anakin!, you're Padawan cannot fight Grievous ALONE!"

Ahsoka smirked.

"who said i came ALONE?"

at that moment, a Green Energy Beam shot out from behind Ahsoka.  
the beam headed towards Grievous, formed a hand and grabbed the Cyborg.

as the Shocked and Confused Grievous struggled.  
the formless hand shook and bashed him around a bit.

during all this, Ahsoka ran to the console and, worked on trying to free Anakin and Obi-Wan.

the "Hand" finally tossed Grievious aside.  
the general looked..and, saw a young human in green armor walk in.

Anakin stared at him, as did Obi-Wan.

"is that..the Oan Ambassador!?" exclaimed Anakin

"yep." said Ahsoka, still working at the console

Allen flew over and landed before Grievous.  
he smirked, crossing his arms as the cyborg got up.

"who..What are YOU!?" demanded Grievous

"Allen Prescott." said Allen

"the Ambassador?!"

Allen narrowed his eyes.

"no."

Allen outstretched his arm, his ring glowing green.

"Green Lantern."

Allen fired a shot at Grievous who quickly drew out two Lightsabers (one Blue, one Green) and managed to deflect the energy shot.

"GREEN LANTERN!?  
i thought you were a MYTH!"

"i assure you, General..'we' are quite real."

Grievous narrowed his predatory eyes, growling.  
he then took a fighting stance, gripping his lightsabers tightly.

Allen smirked, then summoned his own 'Lightsaber' constructs.

he took the solid energy weapons and ignited them.  
mimicing Grievous fighting stance, he motioned at him.

"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAR!"

Grievous charged, angrily swinging his energy blades at Allen.  
Allen quite easily blocked his aggressive attacks.

as Anakin and Obi-Wan watched, Anakin got fidgety.

"Hurry up, Ahsoka!"

"i'm TRYING, master."

Grievous continued his assault, but gained no advantage.  
Allen remained calm, not showing any emotion whatsoever.

finally, Grievious split his two arms into Four Arms.

as his extra limbs reached for two more lightsabers.  
Allen managed to counter this by making hard light constructs of 'extra arms' on HIS sides.

both arms locked blades with Grievous.  
and, THIS greatly impressed the general.

"pretty good.  
not many can defend against my 'special technique"

Grievous struggled Against Allen, slowly overpowering him.  
the two then looked right at one another, their faces a few feet apart.

"but, I am General Grievous!  
'Qymaen jai Sheelal', Warlord of Kalee.

Supreme Commander of the Armies of the Confederacy and, the slayer of the scum and filth that is JEDI!"

Allen scowled at Grievous.

"I am not a Jedi."

Allen knocked Grievous back then, sliced off his extra arms.

"i..am a Green Lantern."

making his own extra limbs constructs fade Allen forced Grievous back with a concussive blast of energy.

he then shot a stream at Grievous, ensnaring his body in an energy field.

using his stream line a whiplash he tossed and flung Grievous body clear across the room.

at this point, Ahsoka managed to deactivated Anakin and Obi-Wan's shackles.  
as they were released, all three Jedi watched as Allen stood over Grievous.

"I beat Asajj Ventress, General.  
the Dark Jedi apprentice of Count Dooku, himself.

if a Force Sensitive Assassin could not defeat me then, what hope does a mere Cyborg have?"

Grievous growled, refusing to accept defeat.  
as he stood and charged, swinging his two lightsabers at Allen..

..the Green Lantern quickly formed energy constructs from his forearms  
which were long, solid beam (closely resembling the 'blade' of a Lightsaber.)

as the two locked blades, Obi-Wan spoke.

"S-Shouldn't we..do something?"

"no..let him do this." said Ahsoka, calmly

Anakin eyed his Padawan.

"Snips, are you sur-"

"he can handle himself!  
just..just trust me, he CAN."

while still doubtful  
Anakin decided to trust Ahsoka's judgement  
and, he and Obi-Wan just continued to watch as Allen and Grievous duel continued.

"you CANNOT stop me.." began Grievous, trying to be menacing

"I have slaughtered countless unworthy warriors!  
and, that was 'before' i recieved my cybernetics."

"and, yet, you FAIL to defeat the Republic's best Jedi." retorted Allen

"RRRRAAAAAARR!"

Grievous broke from the blade lock, and slashed at Allen.  
though sucessful, he caused little damage to his armored uniform.

the cracks then glowed, and quickly regenerated.

"Why DO you hate the Jedi?" said Allen

Grievous eyed him.

"What?!"

"You may fight for the Separatist Movement but, i feel you're slaughter of Jedi is more of a Personal Vendetta."

Grievous narrowed his eyes, growling.

"the Jedi..are nothing but SCUM!" snapped Grievous, 'venom' in his voice

"The Huk ravaged my homeworld of Kaleesh.  
and..t-took my love, Ronderu lij Kummar, AWAY FROM ME!

but, i took my revenge.  
not only did i force them off my planet but, i invaded THEIR homeworld, and made then share MY PAIN!"

Ahsoka's eyes were wide at this.  
despite Grievous being a 'Monster' and 'Jedi Killer'  
she couldn't help but feel sympathy for the cyborg.

Allen, however..couldn't help but notice how similair Grievous rage was to Atrocitus, the Red Lantern Leader.

"But, then..the JEDI came." continued Grievous

"They came in defense of my Hated Enemies.  
and, forced MY PEOPLE back to our wasteland of a planet, LEFT US TO DIE!"

Allen sighed.

"look, i'm sorry for you're loss, but-"

"I shall DESTROY the Jedi, their precious Republic and, ALL that they stand for!" snapped Grievous, angrily

Grievous then leapt at Allen, who dodged his Saber Attack.

"I am RAGE.."

Grievous pounced at Allen Again.  
who managed to dodge out of the way.

"i am HATE.."

Allen tried to attack, but Grievous knocked him back.

"I am RIGHTEOUS VENGEANCE!"

Grievous then suddenly dropped his Lightsabers pounced at the dazed Allen, and grabbed him by his chestplate.

"ALLEN!" called Ahsoka

Grievous held the Green Lantern up, glaring at him.  
the Cyborg's golden reptilian eyes then looked at Allen's ring.

Grievous then gripped his wrist like a vice.

"GAAAH!"

"and, if the power of you're ring is indeed Mighter than the Jedi and Sith, combined..."

Grievous touched the green ring with the tips of his fingers quickly slipping it off his finger..then, toss Allen away like a ragdoll.

"then, i shall destoy the Jedi, Sith and, ALL OTHER Lightsaber wielding Force Sensitives..with this power."

Allen looked and watched as Grievous put his ring on his robotic finger.

bearing a fist, Grievous chuckled evily.  
THEN, looked in the direction of Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka.

"starting..with THESE Jedi!"

Grievous outstretched his arm, aiming his fist at the three.  
Anakin was about to react..but, the ring then sparked.

Grievous then stared at the inert ring.

"WHAT!?"

Allen chuckled as he got up.

"heh-heh-heh..fool.  
did you really think that it would be than easy?!"

Grievous looked at Allen..who approached him.

"the Green Lantern Ring isn't some Blaster that you can just pick up and fire at someone.

the ring chooses those that it deems worthy.  
and, YOU, General Grievous..are NOT Worthy."

Allen's blue eyes then turned bright green.  
as this happened, his ring glowed with fire-like energy.

Grievous then gripped his wrist, groaning in pain.  
he felt like his entire body was on fire.

as he staggered in pain, nearly falling to his knees.  
Allen ran over, grabbed a disguarded lightsaber and cut Grievous hand clean off.

the ring then glowed, and slipped off Grievous hand on it's own.  
it levitated over to Allen, and slipped itself back on his finger.

Grievous glared at Allen, growling.

"it's OVER, general."

"not..just..YET."

Grievous then slammed on a button on a nearby console.

(("SELF DESTRUCT IN SIXTY SECONDS...")) said a computer voice

"you will ALL DIE!"

with that, General Grievous leapt away and, retreated out of the room.

"GRIEVOUS!" shouted Anakin, angry

as Anakin tried to give chase, Obi-Wan grabbed him.

"NO, Anakin!  
we need to get out of here."

(("SELF DESTRUCT IN THIRTY SECONDS.."))

**[Outside the Base]**

Comander Cody and Captain Rex rushed forward leading a troop of clones and Yoda to the stronghold.

they stopped when they found an area with scattered droid parts and, a huge gaping hole in the severely damaged building.

"hmm..a battlefield, this was." said Yoda

(("Yeah..and, by the looks of it Prescott and Ahsoka were the victors.")) said Capt. Rex

Comm. Cody looked at Rex.

(("you think their insi-"))

**KA-BOOOOOOOOOM!**

the Stronghold suddenly explode with incredible force.  
so much so, that the group were knocked back by the shockwave.

when they recovered..they saw a burning, smoking ruin before them.

(("NOOOOO!")) yelled Capt. Rex

the Clones felt despair, feeling their mission was lost.

but, then..a bright green light shined through the dense smoke.

(("Captain, LOOK!")) shouted a Clone Trooper

Rex, Cody and Yoda looked and, saw a green sphere emerge from the smoke and hovering above them.

inside, they could see Allen Prescott, Ahsoka Tano and, the missing Jedi's Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Yoda smiled, while the clones were in awe.

(("i see it..but, i don't believe it.")) said Comm. Cody

"All things possible, with the Force." said Yoda

the 'energy bubble' lowered down and landed before the squadron.  
it disappeared, allowing it's occupants to roam freely in the area.

Anakin exhaled deeply, groaning.

"That..was a close one." said Anakin, still pretty shaken

Allen said nothing, he just looked around.

"no sign of Grievous.." said Allen

"I seriously doubt that he's dead, Prescott.  
i have a feeling we'll be seeing him again." said Obi-Wan

Allen grumbled.

"yeah..so do i."

the Clones and Yoda approached the group.

(("GENERALS!..you're alive.")) said Comm. Cody

"Indeed we are, Cody..thanks to Allen." said Obi-Wan

Anakin looked at Allen.  
a look a suspicion clearly on his face.

he then walke dover to him.

"you've got alota fight in you..for an Ambassador."

Allen said nothing.  
he just crossed his arms and looked the other way.

"i've got nothing to say to you, Skywalker."

"Then, maybe you'll be more talkative to the Council and Senate.  
i'm pretty sure they'd want to know more of this 'Green Lantern' thing."

Allen was about to respond..when something else caught his eye.

he looked up, and saw a green wisp soaring in the sky.  
the wisp then quickly moved down to their location..and, hovered before them.

closer inspection revealed that it was a 'Green Ring.'

"Wa-What's that!?" exclaimed Anakin

"it's a Green Lantern Power Ring." said Allen, his voice dark

"Without a user!?" exclaimed Ahsoka

"when Green Lantern's die, their rings leave their bodies..  
they either search for new worthy users, or return to planet Oa if they cannot locate one."

(("so..why is it here?")) asked Capt. Rex

"The ring's chosen one, one of us it is." said Yoda

the Ring hovered over closer to the group.

at first, it headed towards Anakin..but, quickly moved away.  
the ring hovered over Obi-Wan and Captain Rex..then, finally Ahsoka.

the ring stopped at Ahsoka, it's glow intensifying.

(("**AHSOKA TANO OF SHILI..**")) spoke the ring's male voice

Ahsoka gulped hard, staring at the ring.

"y-y-yes?"

(("**YOU HAVE THE POWER TO OVERCOME GREAT FEAR..YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN.**"))

with that, the ring flew over and slipped itself on her finger.  
Ahsoka's eyes then glowing full bright green, her body envelopped in green energy.

when the glow subsided..Ahsoka was now wearing a Green Lantern uniform.  
though, it was a bit different from Allen's uniform.

it was mostly black, with green on the chest and around the waist (like a belt)  
she had green boots, white gauntlets and also had a green mask that covered her eyes and nose.

Ahsoka looked at herself..then, at her new power ring.

(("**AHSOKA TANO OF FRONTIER SPACE..WELCOME TO THE GREEN LANTERN CORP.**"))

Ahsoka was speechless (as were everyone else)  
the Togruta looked to Allen, expecting an answer.

Allen just smiled at her.

"I told you that you had courage."

**[Meanwhile, somewhere in the jungles]**

the now battle damaged Grievous trekked thru the jungles of Felucia.

Defeated and Hulmiliated the cyborg uttered curses in his native alien langage.

"CURSE those Jedi..  
and, Curse that fragging Green Lantern!"

Grievous finally stopped, glaring hatfully.

"i will destroy them..kill them ALL!  
no one makes a mockery out of ME and gets away with it..NO ONE!"

as Grievous mused on a way to get his revenge..he saw a red light at a distance.

the red light slowly approached grievous revealing itself to be a Red Ring, not unlike Allen's ring.

the ring then spoke in a demonic voice.

(("**QYMAEN JAI SHEELAL OF KALEE..YOU HAVE GREAT RAGE IN YOU'RE HEART.**"))

the ring now faced the general.

(("**YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN.**"))

the Ring flew over and slipped itself on Grievous finger.  
the cyborg then yelle dout in pain as his body was consumed by Bright Red Energy.

(("**WELCOME TO THE RED LANTERN CORP.**"))

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Okay, THIS is sorta a sequel to my previous Star Wars/Green Lantern oneshot.**

**However, i took my time on this one. involving more characters from Star Wars: The Clone Wars and, just plain giving the Action and Combat more detail.**

**. I decided to have this take plave on Planet Felucia because i think it's a nice planet on Star Wars.**

** and, when make for a nice battle for both the Clone Trooper/Jedi and Green Lantern.**

**. Readers of the last oneshot may note that Allen Prescott's GL Uniform is 'different' from the last fic.**

** i decided to give him the armored uniform that is most associated with Kilowog from 'Green Lantern: The Animated Series'**

** this is because it makes him look more like a soldier (which helps the Clone Troopers trust and respect him a little more)**

**. Not sure if this has already been done or not. but, i felt that siphoning the energy from a Green Lantern's power battery was creative.**

** not to mention Dangerous and Risky. which gives plausable reason why Allen isn't doing it again and again.**

**. Just for fans, i had Ahsoka and Allen recite each others Oaths/Codes both of which are legitiment, and were carefully written so they harmonized together.**

**. Yes, Ahsoka IS in a secret relationship with Green Lantern. which isn't all that surpising, since numerous Jedi have engaged in romance (aside from Akakin, there is Kento Marek, Galen Marek/Starkiller's father.)**

**. I did research on General Grievous past and, took note that his hatred of Jedi was simialir to Atrocitus distain for the Oan Guardians and their Green Lantern Corps.**

** so much so, that i references this fact. and, gave plausable reason why a Red Ring chose him at the end.**

**. I gave Captain Rex and Commander Cody a scene just to show how different the clones are in terms of personality.**

** Comm. Cody is a 'by-the-book' clone who believes in obeying orders to-the-letter.**

** Capt. Rex however, while a loyal soldier doesn't actual believ that ALL orders should be followed.**

** Rex will ignore or disobey an oder if he believes it is wrong (which give a hint at what Rex's actions were come Order 66. personally, i don't believe Rex actually obeyed the order and killed any Jedi. and, the fact that numerous clones are reported to of disobeyed the order enforced this.)**

** so, basicly: Cody isn't sure of Green Lanterns while Rex approves of them, so long as they are fighting on their side.**

**. I thought i was pretty clever in the title.**

** when you say 'Chosen One' to Star Wars fans they usually think of Anakin Skywalker (or, his son Luke)**

** but, for a Green Lantern crossover.. the title was meant to reference the ring choosing a worthy sucessor.**

** and, for this story..Ahsoka and Grievous were both 'Chosen'**

**. also, for those who didn't read my other oneshot.**

** 'Alen Prescott' is based (in name only) on Alan Scott, the original Green Lantern from the Golden Age of DC Comics.**

** though, his character is a blend of Hal Jordon and John Stewart. while his age (same as Ahsoka) makes him also more like Kyle Rayner.**

** and, the term 'Frontier Space' is from Green Lantern: The Animated Series. and, is used to describe parts of space that is yet to be explored by the Guardians and GL's (or, to put it simply: the Star Wars Galaxy is OUTSIDE the normal 3600 space sectors and, is yet to be mapped out and numbered by the guardians, and given more Lanterns to patrol it)**

** I am also implying that Allen isn't a native of the Star Wars Galaxy. and, his homeworld exist in another galaxy, Far..Far away (It's Earth, by the way.)**


End file.
